


Atonement

by chazz_anova



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Bondage, Edgeplay, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chazz_anova/pseuds/chazz_anova
Summary: The Deputy atones, but not for her wrath
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed
Kudos: 22





	Atonement

The moment the deputy stepped across the border that marked the end of the Whitetail Mountains and the beginning of Holland Valley her radio crackled to life, and John Seed’s voice resounded through the speaker, “Deputy… you’ve been playing in Jacob’s region too long. I’m afraid I won’t go so easy on you.”

The woman scoffed, hardly thinking of Judges, kill rooms, and mind control as ‘easy’. Though, she couldn’t help but shiver from hearing the youngest Seed’s voice. She had struggled with an attraction to him the moment she saw him when she came to arrest his older brother, Joseph Seed.

Shortly after John’s voice faded, another replaced it. A man with a rough, gravelly voice said, “It’s deputy hunting season!” and she knew a capture party was coming. 

“Are you fucking serious, already? I haven’t even gotten to have any fun yet!’ She muttered, brushing auburn hair out of her face with an exasperated sigh, and then she was off. Tearing through the woods at a breakneck pace, leaves and branches whipping her cheeks, leaving red and angry scratches.

Rook had been running a couple minutes before she heard the roar of an engine bursting through the underbrush, narrowly avoiding her. She was caught like a deer in the headlights and the peggies yelled in triumph, shouting, “There she is; get her!”

She hopped up and slid over the hood of the car, speeding through the trees once more. Suddenly, she cried out as something embedded in her leg, sharp pain shooting up through the nerves. Then she felt numb, her whole body ignoring the commands from her brain as she toppled over, collapsing in a heap. Her head swam in green smoke and there was nothing but Bliss.

When Rook woke up the first thing she felt were scratchy ropes securing her to a wooden chair. She grunted through a cloth gag, and rocked back and forth testing the strength of her bonds. From a door on the other side of the room, John emerged. He regarded her with a heated look, sauntering over while neatly rolling up his sleeves.

“Well now… it’s been a moment since we’ve been here together. Do you remember last time, my deputy? Our first official meeting…” He accounted, circling the chair, “You ran away from me that night… ran away to Jacob. Why would you do that to me?” He was suddenly in front of Rook, his hands on either side of her face as he gazed softly into her eyes. Her skin was warm where he touched her, she flinched away at first at the intimacy of it, but was soon compelled to return the look. “You are my deputy, you are mine to bring to atonement. Not Jacob’s.” He whispered harshly, bringing his forehead to hers.

She tried to speak but was inhibited by the gag. John stepped back while removing the white cloth from her mouth. Coughing, Rook licked her lips as moisture returned to her mouth. “I’m not yours,” she finally said, defiance shining in her eyes despite the growing warmth between her legs at his possessiveness. 

The baptist chuckled, shaking his head at her, “Silly girl,” he gripped her chin tightly, forcing her to pay complete attention as he uttered the next sentence, “You’re mine because I want you, and I get what I want.” He released her and paced the room as Rook sat there speechless and concerned as to why her body was screaming that she wanted him too.

When she had nothing to say at his remark, John approached her again, “Besides, it’s not like I haven’t seen how you look at me- the way your eyes follow my every move. I’m no fool. I bet you’re wet right now, as we speak.” 

Rook’s mouth dropped open and she stuttered out a reply, “Wh- How dare you assume that… besides.. I-I am not!” Her face flushed and she averted her gaze, embarrassed and too proud to admit he was right and that she had wanted him since they met. 

John grinned at her, clasping his hands together, “Well! Then, I’ll make you a deal I think you’ll quite enjoy deputy... I’ll check if you’re telling the truth or not, and if I’m wrong, you're free to go! But…” He leaned in, murmuring in her ear, “If I’m right, then you will stay and atone for your lust.”

Rook’s face was completely red at this point as she considered her options. ‘Maybe this can be a win-win situation… I get what I’ve been wanting and maybe I can find a way to escape if he undoes these ropes.’ She decided, swallowing as she replied, “Do what you’re going to do then.” She watched his features darken, his expression drowning in lust as he knelt in front of her, undoing the button on her jeans deviously slow as she watched him, her heart racing.

Soon, John had discarded her jeans and smirked as he pulled her plain black panties to the side, caressing her wet slit. She shivered at his touch, her back bowing just the slightest amount. He toyed with her clit, moving his finger in lazy circles over that oh so sensitive bundle of nerves before lifting the glistening digit to his lips and tracing his tongue over it. He took in a slow breath and sighed it out, his eyes fluttering open to take in the scene of his deputy bound at his mercy and clearly loving every moment. 

Rook bit her lip, saying quietly, “I guess I won’t be leaving tonight, will I?” 

Her question was answered by John pulling her panties off swiftly and standing once more, “No, dear, you won’t be.”

He gently tilted up her chin and she felt any inhibitions she had sliding away as he leaned down, capturing her lips in an almost chaste kiss before saying, “Stick your tongue out.” Rook obeyed, and he dragged her panties across her tongue so she could sample her own wetness, “Can you taste how badly you want me?” He asked, grinning as she nodded up at him, “Good girl… let’s get started.” A devilish look filled his cold blue eyes.

“To be sure you can atone, you must show me you can worship properly,” he explained, attending to her ropes with skilled fingers. At this point, Rook felt so eager; his attention was something she had desired since that first night in the church. It was almost as if he knew from that moment the thoughts that had tortured her. Finally, he freed her and pointed down saying, “Get on your knees.” 

She did as he grabbed something off a workbench sitting in the shadows of the dimly lit room. When he moved to stand in front of her once more she saw it was a cream colored collar with the cross of the Project printed on it. John smiled sweetly as he clasped it around her neck, “I had this specifically made for you, for this moment.” He took a silver chain and connected it to the collar before hurriedly undoing the belt and button on the front of his jeans. Once he had, Rook reached up and pulled them down along with the black and grey briefs he was wearing. John’s breath caught in his throat as she revealed him in his full glory, already stiff for her. The deputy was stunned briefly, seeing his size and comparing it to her various daydreams. He looked down, tugging her forward by the leash, “Worship,” he commanded her, voice hoarse with need.

Rook took him between her lips, sucking gently before taking his shaft down her throat, lips almost meeting the end of him. John was definitely sizable - not too big nor too small, but thicker than average. The deputy was determined to make him feel good and soon enough fell into a rhythm - bobbing her head up and down over the length of him all while sucking. Above her John quivered and kept a hand on the back of her head, pushing her back down every time her head came up. Her tongue danced along the sensitive skin, making him gasp more and more until he bundled up the chain in his hand and yanked it back, catching her off guard. His eyes looked wild as he looked her up and down and thought of everything he wanted to do to her in that moment.

After a few seconds he spoke and led her back to the chair, “So you’re skilled in the art of worship, but to atone you must also have exquisite self control. Take a seat.”

Rook gazed at him, lids heavy with lust as she sat down wondering what was to come. John gently caressed her legs, spreading them to line up with the legs of the chair and grabbing the rope he had discarded earlier, wrapping it around her ankles.

The deputy stiffened, murmuring “John-” before he cut her off, staring intently into her eyes.

“Do you trust me?” Obviously the answer should be an immediate ‘no’, but as she looked into his eyes full of need, she found herself nodding and back to work he went.

A few minutes later she was bound to the chair again, this time by her ankles.

“As I was saying… control is of the utmost importance.” John smiled and trailed a finger down her jawline before walking to the workbench again. He returned with an expensive looking wand style vibrator and a blush crept up Rook’s face again. He approached and used the last bit of rope to secure the device to her thigh, positioning it directly on her clit and leaning back to admire his work. “Beautiful…” He murmured, standing up, “Now, my dear, I’m going to switch this on and you must obey my every order.” 

Rook nodded nervously and he flicked the switch. Warmth spread from between her legs as the quiet rumble from the vibrator filled the room, eliciting a few quiet moans from her, ”For this test, you are not allowed to cum. No matter how badly you may want to.” 

The deputy smiled, speaking breathlessly, “No... problem!” 

Nodding, John replied, “That’s what I hoped you might say,” and he reached down to the switch and turned it up a few notches. When he did, the vibration intensified and Rook gasped, moaning lewdly as her clit vibrated with pleasure. After a few slow minutes, her forehead was beaded with sweat and her back arched, the vibrator doing its dirty work. She started panting as pleasure built in her body, the steady vibration threatening to push her over the edge.

“Remember, you must have control.” John chided her and moved behind the chair, leaning down to gently kiss her neck, sucking lightly in all the right places. He licked a line up to her earlobe, biting it gently and whispering in her ear, “You only cum when I tell you you’re allowed.”

She made a desperate noise, fighting the growing need as she started to grind against the vibrator. John kept teasing her with kisses and bites on either side of her neck, moving her head with the leash.

This went for another quarter of an hour- John slowly turning the setting on the vibrator up each time she was about to orgasm, then he told her 'not yet'. At this point, the deputy was drenched in sweat and soaked between the legs. She bucked against the slick head of the vibe, crying out over and over, “P-Please, John… I’ll confess any sin you want, please just let me cum! I can’t take it any longer!” She pleaded with him, a slight whine in her voice. 

A throaty chuckle came from the baptist and he stroked her thigh, which only made matters worse. After an unbearable few seconds, he finally nodded, saying, “Well, since you asked so nicely… I suppose, cum for me deputy!” After he said this, Rook began to quake; she almost couldn’t catch her breath as he turned the device to its highest setting and watched her turn into a mess of moans. After waiting so long, she was pushed over the brink and came screaming. When she was done, she slumped in her seat, panting while John removed the vibrator and kissed her softly, “You did so well, I’m pleased! There’s only one more step before atonement, my dear”.

"And what would that be?"

"Testing your endurance!" He replied with a wicked grin, undoing her ropes.

"I think I can take anything you want to throw at me!" She said breathlessly, standing up on shaking legs as he moved over to steady her before stealing a deep, unexpected kiss. The pair made their way to the floor and Rook straddled him quickly, lining up his length with her entrance.

"I'm assuming I know what this endurance test will be…" She whispered, tossing her hair back and teasing him by sliding just the tip in, relishing in his quiet moan. He nodded wordlessly in reply, grabbing her hips and lowering her down all the way until he was sheathed completely. John threw his head back as he was enveloped by the warmth and wetness of her, something he had fantasized about for a long time.

Soon, they were moving in tandem - the deputy grinding her hips in small circles over him as he kept his hands on her hips and thrust in and out at varying speeds. Her hands raked down his chest as another long moan of pleasure escaped her, leaving scratches down to his stomach while she bounced in his lap.

John felt himself coming closer and closer to his breaking point watching his deputy languish in the pleasure he was giving her. He moved a hand from her hip and gripped her ass, pulling her hips forward and thrusting into her forcefully, causing her to lean over on top of him and kiss him, barely stifling her gasps. He opened his mouth slightly and her tongue slid against his, circling it before she moved away a fraction to bite his lower lip, drawing a few drops of blood.

When Rook sat back up and kept bouncing, John sat up with her and wrapped his arms around her torso. Rook was gasping, unable to even form a coherent thought at this point as she stuttered out, "I-I'm so… close!" And nestled her head in the crook of his shoulder and he nearly lifted them off the ground with the force of his thrusts. A moment later, white fire consumed the deputy's vision and she threw her head back, screaming as she came for the second time. She tightened around the length of him and felt him release as well, both of them a puddle of moans and pleasure.

Once she rolled off him, they both collapsed on the floor gasping for breath, "Fuck." She shook her head and struggled to regain her composure.

"My sentiments exactly…" John sat up, finding his own clothes before tossing hers over and saying triumphantly, "I'm sure Joseph will be pleased to learn you've completed your atonement… you can rest here until I return." He kneeled next to her and they shared another passionate kiss before he gave her a wink and left the room.

Only then did she remember she was being held captive and that escaping had been the main point of all this, "Oh, shit! Well.. Time to get a move on!" She pulled on her clothes and fixed her hair, looking around at the sparse room and concocting her escape.

'What an eventful day!' She thought to herself as she slipped through the hallway of John's bunker, excited to see what challenges would face her now.


End file.
